1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bait product and to a method of baiting, more especially the invention is concerned with a bait product for baiting lobsters, crabs, fish and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to catch crustacea, for example, lobsters and crabs, a trap is employed which is immersed in the ocean, and which contains bait to entice the crustacea into the trap. The bait is usually in the form of pieces of morsels of fish.
The problem exists of retaining the bait in the trap while at the same time making it sufficiently accessible and exposed to attract the crustacea.
In particular the strong ocean currents and the attacking action of the crustacea tend to dislodge the bait and sweep it out of the trap.
Consequently it becomes necessary to check the traps at regular intervals to ensure that they still contain bait.
On the other hand, if the bait is packaged so as to secure it in the trap, it becomes less accessible and thus less appealing to the crustacea.
It would also be desirable to provide a bait which would release slowly from the trap so as to entice the crustacea to the trap.